Athrum of Nagrand
by SugarRequired
Summary: I have always wanted to do things with other clans than the 'normal' or playable in game clans of orcs. This is based in the mag'har aka 'uncorrupted' brown skinned orcs in Nagrand. It is my take on what life would be like.
1. Chapter 1

**I have always wanted to do things with other clans than the 'normal' or playable in game clans of orcs. So that is what I started here. This is based in the mag'har aka 'uncorrupted' brown skinned orcs in Nagrand. It is my take on what life would be like before and after Thrall's visit as well as all the adventurers that flood into the region in during that time. **

**Wow belongs to Blizzard. Questions/reviews are welcomed.**

Talbuks while their bodies were beautifully marked in stripes, they were also a formidable prey. Athrum shifted her weight off her twisted ankle, it had nearly broken when she was chasing after a doe she had aimed to kill earlier. The irritation had slowed her down enough to allow the creature to return to the herd, thus tossing her back to square one in her hunting.

She grunted unhappily as a body slipped almost silently beside her, she didn't need to look to know it was Karga. She kept her eyes fastened upon the herd of the horned creatures in hopes she would go away. "I am in Om'riggor," she snarled when the slightly older female did not leave. "I will not have you corrupt my rite with your presence."

"Fine," she returned in just as harsh tones. Than held up a dead rabbit by the ears. "I am done with mine, was going to share the blood with you."

"The shaman will know it is not talbuk," she snapped a little to loudly and the herd shifted away from the hiding spot closer to the safety of the large tree. She lowered her volume of her voice and glared at Karga.

Karag was like any other female in Garadar, brutishly broad and stocky, her brown flesh was lighter like her father. She had tusks protruding from her lower jaw that were much longer than her own. She had a full head of hair which she kept in two short tails that resemble antenna with the thick wraps she used to keep them pointing to the sky. She shrugged a shoulder, her copper colored eyes drifted toward the herd Athrum was intent on staring at. Karga, in Athrum's option, would be almost handsome if she wasn't always trying to bend the rules and skirt around responsibilities. "It is not a shame I will inflict upon myself, now leave."

"They won't know, blood is blood. Not unless someone tells them," her brown broad features held an expression of the threat that was left unsaid. "Guess I'll be there when Selm returns," she laughed evilly before slipping through the brush with unnatural stealth.

Athrum shook her head, her hand brushed off a fly from her partially bald scalp. The herd wasn't settling so she took her leave of it, the third day of her solo hunt was ending very badly. Anger bubbled inside her the way Karga seemed to laugh in the face of their clan's traditions, they were there for a reason. She moved deeper toward Skysong Lake which would be other clusters of the needed beast. She was hungry and tired from all the tracking she been doing, she still hadn't found the doe she had managed to nicked with her dagger.

With a grunt she dropped to the ground next to a tree, rubbing her palms over her face. Her mind whirled with all she had to do to make camp, she had been practicing living off the land for many cycles to prepare for this event. She was eager to show the clan she was indeed an adult and than she would find one of the males to settle down with. A grin spread over her lips as her thoughts rested upon the orc she had in mind. Selm, who had easily waded through the om'rigger last cycle. It was only a matter of time before he would take a mate. She wanted to be there before his eyes as a worthy adult and good hunter, she knew in her heart of hearts he would pick her.

She let her mind wander with the dream of him forsaking all the others, especially Karga, and pulling her into his arms after the union ceremony. Athrum planned to look down her nose at Karga who would be weeping bitterly at the defeat. She would relished that moment, she planned to memorized every aspect of Karga's distress to recall during the long days of tending to the many children she would bring to Selm.

Her gut twisted knowing Karga would be in the village wooing her man, only than did she remember he was currently doing an errand for Great Grandmother Gyah. The venerable leader had grown weaker over the last few cycles, the rumor about the clansmen was grandmother was seeking Earthcaller Rya for advise on her current state of health. Others whispered she was after another in at the post, one of a male persuasion. Who knew if those were true or not, Athrum couldn't decide which hand to place her trust in.

A snap of a twig pulled her back to reality, her hand was upon the hilt of her dagger that was tucked safely at her hip. A deep grunt followed by small trees snapping as a clef-hoof came into view, the large tongue of the wooly animal wrapped around a clump of grass and pulled into the waiting mouth.

Athrum frowned, she was not even frightening enough to ward off the lazy herbivore. She tried not to make it reflect badly on her bruised ego, the creature was big enough not to be afraid of anything these plains had to offer. She rose, wrinkling her nose at the stench of fecal matter and dirt the creature gave off. If there was one cleft-hoof there would be more soon. They tend not to watch where they tread, for the clan had lost a child not long ago who was smashed by a hoof of the grazer.

She just wanted to finish the rite and return to the village with a blood soaked face to be there when Selm arrived from his travels. Athrum decided to pull an all-nighter and pin down her query and get ready to be counted as the adults in the clan. She could see in her minds eye the other females actually giving her a little more respect when she walked through the dirt paths of the clan.

Athrum shook her head and set her mind on getting the job done without any more daydreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Stalking along the lake where three talbuk stood near a tree, still mostly save a flick of an ear or tail to chase off the biting flies. She was pretty sure they were asleep and would make for an easier target, she crept closer and paused letting the sounds of the night surrounds them. Inch forward, wait and check the wind to keep her scent downwind of the herd beast. Her hand clutched her dagger when she was in arms length of the doe, her heart was racing so fast she barely could hear anything but the drumming in her ears. She felt giddy with anticipation at what she knew would be a clean kill. All she had to do was leap on the animal, slide her dagger across the throat and thank the spirit of the animal.

It was simple and perfect, nothing could go wrong.

She vaulted into the air, her blade gleaming in the pale light she arched beautifully toward the creature. Her sudden appearance spooked the doe which darted away faster than she ever thought possible. She landed hard on the ground where the creature had been a moment before, her dagger merely scraped the back flank of the frightened animal. She belly flopped on the moist dirt with a grunt, the dagger bounced from her palm. She pushed herself to a kneeling position and searched the long grass for the lost weapon. She knew she was loosing the animal with each moment she was wasting.

With a growl she ran after it, her mind spinning with options available to her. She was limited to breaking the neck or suffocating it. Neither was pleasing, she had to do something. Having another slightly scrapped up talbuk wasn't an option.

Once she caught up with the animal who had slowed slightly, eyes still wild with fear. Athrum took a higher path on the hillside giving the doe reason to slow a few more paces, it was then she dropped upon the animal. Her hands wrapped around those sharp horns, her momentum grounded the herd beast. The talbuk fell hard that would have broke any number of bones, only Athrum did not land right on the beast as she hoped. Her shoulder and hip slammed on the ground before smashing into the talbuk, the creature let out the most annoying sound piercing the night air with its fear fill call.

The beast swung the horns back toward the orc, the sharp tip dug into her shoulder. She almost screamed in pain when it hit the joint, nearly caused her to roll away. The doe started shaking her head to free her horn from the brown flesh it was planted to, the legs kicked trying to gain footing on the grassy ground. The action brought fire through Athrum's joint and surrounding flesh, her thick fingers wrapped around the slick horn to prevent the wound to be torn open farther. The sharp hooves were kicking the tar out of her thighs and stomach, leaving thick whelps and bruises in their wake.

The continual cries of the doe brought a few sires to the spot, they kicked and tore at Athrum's back with their horns and hooves. One even slammed his head against the orc nearly knocking her senseless, still she hung on everything in her future depended on it. The doe under her was feeling the full three hundred plus pounds of the thick orc on top. The breathing became labored until the cries softened and eventually stopped all together.

The other talbuk wandered away when the alarm was silent, leaving Athrum victorious with her first kill. Not as glorious as she would have liked, still the deed was done. She pried her aching body off the dead animal and went back to the shore to find her dagger.

It was half hidden under some dirt, she returned offered the prayer to the animal's spirit before cutting the throat. She let her hands wash with the warm liquid before smearing it on her face. The coppery smell flooded her senses, her chest heaving with the thrill of the victory burning inside her. Her wounds were forgotten when she threw her head back and emitted a long feral roar, she was left breathless and teeming with energy she had only felt hinting in the past. Mostly when she was being taught the art of combat and the frustration that it had brought to her when she wasn't able to catch on to the lessons.

She had never fully realized the rush of a kill until this very second, she wanted to do it again. Only this time with better skills of a great hunter instead of luck of the weak. It was truly additive, she would have to be careful to use it against her enemies.

She licked her lips tasting the cooling blood on them, her eyes darted about the darkened area the plains had fallen back into normalcy. She didn't feel different after her moment had wore off, she was still Athrum of the Mag'har clan. The clan of the weak and shamed, Athrum didn't feel either nor could she peg that on any of the clansmen. They are all strong and proud in their own right. The sickness that had brought everyone here in the first place was far behind them, the healers had worked tirelessly until a cure was seized. Athrum was one of the lucky ones who had been born shortly after sickness had been contained.

Straightening her shoulders she headed back to the village to claim her right to be one of them.

Most of the fires were mere glowing coals, the lights in the dome shaped huts were long since put out. The lookouts were the main movement in the sleeping settlement. Athrum didn't receive the cheers or pats on the back like she had always imagined she would upon returning from her hunt. Athrum frowned to see only one of the shaman houses still lit up, she moved toward it wanting to end this most depressing day.

She politely knocked on the doorframe of the hut, once she heard the grunt from within. She pushed the thick hide curtain out of the way and stepped inside. The shaman was grinding herbs in a stone mortar causing the rich smell to permeate the air. She knelt near the older orc and felt a little unworthy, if she had only taken the talbuk down in a better way. "I have done all that was asked of me," she finally whispered.

The shaman's eyebrows shot up in surprised to see the initiate so damaged. "What did you do take it down with your bare hands?"

Athrum only glanced at her and gave her a half smile and a grunt. The older woman waved her closer and she dapped a finger on the crimson smear. After a few tense moments she nodded and deemed it true. "Well done, you have taken your first step into adulthood," she moved her stiff limbs until she was on her feet. "Now, lets tend to those wounds."


	3. Chapter 3

Athrum finally gave up on trying to sleep and rolled out of her sleeping furs. She pulled on a bosom hugging top, one of the first she had crafted out of cliff-hoof hide. It still fit her, though it hung to the end of her rib cage instead of her waist. She rummaged around in her trunk until she found a skirt with no embellishments on it. Although, she knew she should feel more mature now, inside she still felt the same as before the rite began. She wandered when this adulthood phase would click inside her brain.

She stepped to the window that faced Skysong Lake and the rock formation known as the Throne of Elements. She never had gone there, she wasn't humble or strong enough of a shaman to venture there. Someday she planned to go and whisper to the powerful elements and spirits that were present there.

For on top of all the things she planned to do with Selm and the family the would create she would find time to continue her studies to become a powerful shaman. She glanced up at the ribbon of color in the darkened sky and leaned heavily against the window frame. The sounds of the twilight animals and insects played a haunting melody.

Athrum rested her chin on her hand as she let her mind wander to things that she wanted, namely Selm. He would wrestle with her in their own home. Laugh and whisper sweet things in the privacy of their own bedroom. She wanted five kids to teach and watch grow, and tan hides that Selm would bring from his hunts.

She saw herself standing at his side to defend the clan lands from the ogres. She even romanced a scene of her being kidnapped by the ogres. Her love for her mate would see her through the ordeal, he would ride his wolf over the hill commanding the warriors of the clan. They would wipe out the fat creatures and he would tear the cage apart and sweep her into his arms. "It will be so beautiful," she whispered lost in the fantasy.

Even though she was now an adult, she still had to do the familiar chores. Fill the barrels outside the hut with water, the rain had been sparse these days so she was forced to carry water from the stream that flowed from the lake. She was use to carrying the large buckets full of water, she barely lost a drop as she scrambled over the uneven ground between the barrels and stream.

During her many trips, she would keep an eye upon the road for any sign of Selm. She was growing restless as the day waned and still no sign of him. With a frown pasted upon her features she tended to the small herd of boars that were squealing loudly with want of food.

She went inside and helped her mother cook the afternoon meal, which she ate rather upset. Her younger siblings were all screaming and running after each other with sticks as they play hunter and prey.

Mother would slap the nearest one on the back of the head and pointed to the nearest spot to sit. A few moments later the hut was relatively quiet as the young ones growled and tore at the roasted meat. "Your father and I are very proud you have finished your hunt successfully," she said grabbing a lock of hair on her younger daughter's head. The girl yelped and stopped pushing the roots off her plate, she wrinkled her nose as she chewed.

"Thank you, Mother." Athrum stated trying to be patient with her younger siblings. Right now they were testing her to the edge. She wasn't able to pin down the reason of her frustrations, she simply kept her mouth full of food.

"Your teacher was morning and informed me that you are expected to attend your lessons in the morning." The older orc glanced at her daughter, her brown flesh had scars from the sickness that nearly killed her. She was one of the lucky ones that were still able to bare children, many in the clan could not.

Athrum nodded, she knew this was part of his ultimate design to gain all she had planned for herself. One she was happy to continue, she needed to be a powerful shaman to aid the clan and more importantly be able to protect her children when her mate was away hunting.

Yet, no lessons in the afternoon meant weeding the garden, Athrum left the main part of the house only to stop short near the edge of the plot. She could see the side path that lead out of the clan lands, a lone figure walked up with exaggerated weariness.

Her heart fluttered for a few beats until she recognized the orc. Karga. She had most of the clansmen huddling around her by the time she reached the massive logs in the center of town. On her face was blood of her kill. Athrum stepped toward the group as one of the shamans performed the traditional tasting of it and gave the nod of approval. "Impossible," she whispered which was drowned out by the cheers of the others. "They were supposed to know the difference."

"Ah," her mother snorted, stepping out of the house with a bowl of bones. "Karga's back. She sure does know how to gain the glory." She tossed the scraps to the two large riding wolves hunkered down by the back entrance who greedily snapped them up.

Athrum huffed and marched into the garden nearly trampling several rows in her haste, she fell to her knees still carrying the weight of the shock she had just witnessed.

Was it all a lie? Could Karga have been right in her thinking blood was blood? It couldn't be. Did the female actually go and stumble upon a talbuk so sickly it couldn't defend itself? This same woman who hadn't been able to kill even a small animal with her father's holding it for her. He finally had to break the neck to end the creature's misery.

Soon a shadow fell upon her, Athrum glanced up at the crimson covered face.

"Nice doe you killed out there," Karga said with a smirk touching the dried blood on her cheek. "Not the best kill ever, but one nonetheless. I knew your bulk would come in handy someday."

Athrum stalled at the implications that were being hinted at, her features clouded with hate as she stood to her full height which was a several hand spans taller than Karga. She meant to imitate, Karga only laughed at her. "It is good thing you are built like a male."

Athrum's dark purple eyes narrowed at the other female, she had never thought herself built like a male. Sure she didn't have the heavy bosom that every other woman were sporting. She believed males didn't even notice such things, they wanted a hearty female to bare them children and be able to withstand all the hard work that clan life demanded. "How do you know all this?"

Karga only snorted and walked away, strutting like she owned the place.

Hate gnawed at Athrum's innards like a Windroc's sharp talons. If that was indeed talbuk blood, than Karga would have swiped some from her kill. How else would the other have known how she killed the doe? The worst part of the whole ordeal, she couldn't prove it, which gave her a taste of acid in the back of her throat. Karga was bending the rules once again and Athrum was helpless to stop it. She cursed through gritted teeth at the minor set back. She convinced herself it meant nothing, Karga couldn't cheat the rules forever. Selm would see the truth and he would still pick her.

Everyone gathered around the heat of the bonfire, food was spread out several boars had been roasting for several days in the pits for this occasion. The elder shaman rose to his feet and held up his hands. "Great Grandmother Gyah has commissioned me to speak in her stead. We are all to recognize the works of the two, Karga and Athrum for they have passed their om'riggor test." The others in the crowd cheered, the pair was patted on the back and shoulders from the clansmen. "They are now fully part of this clan as adults," another roar from the others as they accepted the two into the ranks.

After that short speech, the clansmen attacked the feast with vigor. Everyone ate, talked and made an appoint to at least say a few words to the two females.

Athrum was again disappointed at the whole affair, she had scanned the mass of faces not finding Selm anywhere. She had thought he would be here to congratulate her in the new status of being. She made her way to the roast and pulled her dagger free from the sheath attached to her belt and cut a chunk of meat from the flank.


	4. Chapter 4

Athrum sat upon a mound of dirt near the mouth of the small river that drained from Skysong Lake, she closed her eyes and attempted to clear her mind. She found it impossible, her thoughts would keep turning back to Selm. He still had not returned from whatever mission he was set and she was getting antsy about the lack of word. Granted the male could indeed take care of himself, she so wished to talk to him before Karga.

Her teacher slapped her on the top of the head. "I said concentrate, your mind is elsewhere."

Athrum gritted her teeth, she couldn't get her brain to listen to her commands. There was far to much going on around her. After a few more moments of trying to settle the thoughts in her head, her teacher sighed and sat beside her. "Most children have this already mastered, Athrum."

"It is my destiny to become a great shaman, it was whispered the day of my naming."

"This I know all to well," the older male took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. His eyes moved about the landscape around them. "Sometimes things are shown to us and we are not sure how to interpret it fully. Yes, you were very powerful in your first few cycles. But that power had not grown with you."

Athrum choked at this, her wide eyes snapped to his face. She felt as if someone had sucker punched her. "What are you saying?" She stated barely above a whisper, her stomach twisted with fear.

"I think you were meant for something other than carrying the mantel of the shaman." He put a hand upon her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. "You will always be strong with the spirits but not as you were lead to believe. Granted, I did not see what the other shaman had that day. But cannot invoke such things from the spirit world. I know you are strong, Athrum, you will find your path. Keep your ear to the wind and your heart opened to the Other World."

It was far too much to bare, she barely had noticed when the old shaman left her side. She was staring into the flowing water before her. All she had been dreaming and planning was starting to crumble against the strong tides of change and she felt she might shatter.

Athrum finally found the strength to pull herself to her feet and wander back to her parents hut. She stopped short, Selm was sitting on one of the large logs that surround the fire in the middle of the village. He was happily recounting his travels to all that were listening. She took a deep breath as his thick hands moved with his words she couldn't fully hear, she was drawn to him. His black hair was in the normal plait along with his chin hair which had been separated into two different braids. It gave him a sterner look than she liked, he tossed his head back, his laughter echoed over her like a fresh breeze.

Her feet froze to the ground when her eyes landed upon the female at Selm's side, this dark skinned female picked up the story easily. She elbowed the nearest guard who glanced at her. "Who is that?" She whispered.

"Selm's mate," he answered and waved a hand to her wanting to hear the rest of the story.

Athrum's heart pounded so hard she couldn't hear anything beyond it, the ground seemed to vibrate with it under her feet. Her stomach hit her toes as acid bubbled up her throat. She clutched at her stomach as another element of her future was whisked away from her.

Everything was thrown into a structured chaos when an alarm was sounded, the lands shaking grew to a quiet thunder. A raid party of ogres approached the thick wooden fence. They forced their way through the entrance batting the guards aside like flies. Everyone armed themselves and rushed the invaders. Children and the elderly hurried for the safety of the largest building near the center of the village.

Athrum found herself frozen with indecision, her gaze fell to her feet which a long handled axe caught her eye. She drew a breath, if she wasn't suppose to do anything she was told from the beginning of her life. She felt nothing left but to die in the heat of battle. Her fingers enveloped around the leather wrapped hilt, she hefted the heavy weapon. She ran toward the fight, a roar of challenge flowed out of her.

She vaulted into the fray, the mighty head of the axe fell upon the nearest ogre slicing the arm to the bone rendering it useless. Warm blood sprayed over her as she fell back a step to swing the long weapon, her muscles hummed under the unfamiliar strain. It weighed more than any staff she had wielded before, it felt good and right. The feeling she had gained upon the day she had killed the talbuk lashed against her, until her whole body pulsed with the power.

The axe hit the wounded ogre in the chest ripping through the rib cage, the monster barely got a scream out before the fat body slammed against the ground. The handle was torn from her grip, she started to climb the mountain of fat to gain access to the axe. Another ogre's club hit her in the hip sending her a few feet away from the fallen, the thick log that made up the fence stopped her flight. The wind was knocked from her lungs, she rolled on her side as she gasped and tried to force herself to breath.

She watched as the ogre moved toward her, she was able to gain control over her facilities fast enough to roll away from the club that thundered against the ground inches from her. Dirt and bits of rocks flew up pelting her face and shoulders like a thousand knife tips.

The ogre grabbed her braid and yanked her toward him, she struggled as she was hauled off with the rest of the retreating party. The meaty feet covered the ground swiftly between garadar and the mountain that they have held up for generations.

Athrum was shoved into a cage, which was quickly locked and the fat jailors went into the cave to lick their wounds. She tested the six sides of her small prison, which was well crafted with little weakness in the structure. She sat in the back of the cage that was only big enough for her to stand upright but not sit with her legs stretched out. She leaned her head against the back and closed her eyes, her whole back pounded with agony. Her chest added to that torment from all the torture she had endured in such a short time. Her mind wandered to her favorite daydream, which her being kidnapped and later rescued by Selm. Well, she had only one element right in the drama from her mind. She was indeed captured, her eyes opened and landed upon the road that had brought her to this point.

She doubted that there would be any sort of rescue from him. Athrum frowned at the circumstances that now surrounded her. She had always seen her own future so plainly before, now it was grays and uncertain. She wallowed in this unhappy thought for a long while, not even her active imagination was any help.


	5. Chapter 5

Time slipped by as she slept until her muscles cramped, she forced herself to stand and stretch her legs as best as she could. Slowly, the cages littered about the grounds were filled every time the raiding party returned. More people torn from their homes to fill the appetites of the ogres. For just as swiftly as they were filled, the unfortunate prisoners would be taken in the cave never to return.

Athrum grew even more restless, a rescue party should have been sent by now. She wasn't going to last much longer not as hungry as these ogres apparently were. It seemed she had to free herself, she waited for the patrol to move by before she started kicking at the door of her cage.

The sentry stopped and peered in her direction, he thundered toward her and picked up her cage and shook it violently. Her head was slammed against nearly every side of the cage like a child's plaything, she was limp upon the bottom of the cage when the orge finally dropped it. The wounds on her face and arms were reopened and freely bleeding once again, she held her head in effort to gain her senses. The ogre continued on his rounds satisfied the morsel would behave.

Athrum's attention snapped toward a movement near her cage, the tall grass parted and the smell of tanned leather drafted over her. Karga was hunched down half hidden by the cage, she had that grin on her face that normally annoyed her. In this instance, she was overjoyed to see it. She glanced over to the sentry and shifted closer to the orc female. "What are you doing?"

"I find the clan wanting without you," she whispered with a shrug. "I came to spring you." She freed delicate tools that had been crafted specially for lock picking.

Athrum's brow knitted with confusion, she had no idea how to use such things. She glanced at the monster who was holding fast near the road, a thick hand scratched the exposed butt cheek. "Where are the others? You brought backup right?"

Kagra shook her head, her eyes flickering to the thick ogre than back to clanmate. "It is just me," she tip toed to the front of the cage and started working on opening the lock.

"So you have a plan to get us out of here?"

"Sure," she answered, her face set with concentration.

Athrum was very doubtful with that answer, she decided that dying on the run was much better than anything the ogres had planned for her in that cave. The lock opened with a click, both orc's held their breath glancing back at the patrol who yawned and stretched and went back to scratching his rear. Athrum's stomach twisted with fear of discovery the cage door opened noiselessly, the pair scurried toward the tall grasses in effort to stay hidden from sight.

Their flight ended abruptly when another patrol stood in the middle of the path that would lead them to freedom, both pressed their bodies against the outcropping. It was far too steep to climb and go around, jumping off the other side of the path would only end in tears with broken bones or death.

Athrum glanced about the area for any possible weapon, there was only rock, grass and dirt. Not much could be done with those, she frowned and glanced at Karga who was at a loss. Clearly, she didn't plan the escape just the rescue part. She made a mental note to slap her in the head if they survive this little adventure.

She picked up a rock, it had some good weight and reasonable in size. It would do some serious damage if it hit right, she aimed for the head. Karga caught on the idea seizing her own stone missile, she wound up and threw it with all she had. A small grunt escaped her as the stone left her palm, it shot through the air and clipped the horn that was sticking from the ogre's head.

Wide eyed, Athrum pressed her body against Karga's who found herself pinned between the steep cliff and her clan mate. The ogre looked up as if the object had fallen from the sky, Athrum licked her lips as her mind raced. If the guard called brought attention they would certainly be done for. She rushed the ogre, her shoulder dipped low which slammed into the squishy belly of the stunned creature. The ogre backpedaled his arms flaying in attempt to regain balance. Athrum frowned as the beast was able save himself from falling over the edge as she had hoped. Gripping the rock a little harder, she ran back to Karga and then back at the creature. She sprung into the air, swinging the rock as if it were a mighty axe.

The stone connected with skull with a loud crunch and splatter of blood, she kept hitting as the ogre's body fell to the ground. Her rage overwhelming her, all her emotional stress still fresh. Her body roared with life finally free to move as it should.

Karga dodged a few of the swings and grabbed the other's arms. "It's dead, let's go."

Breathing hard, she blinked at the female as reality of their situation was realized. The face was a simple crater of blood and bone, she left the rock in the concave. She tore the thick club from the creatures dead hand and the pair raced down the path. Armed with female suffering and a really big club, she cleared the rest of the ogre's stupid enough to attempt to stop them.

The pair walked toward the village, Athrum carried the club on her shoulder. Her body was covered in blood. Than she realized the damage that had been left behind the raiding party, many huts were mere skeletons and a few were still smoking from recent fires. Bodies wrapped with care were lined near the broken outer fence, a few of the shamans were performing the last rites for the honored dead. She had been so focused she hadn't realized what else was going on. She closed her eyes at her selfish thoughts while she was in the cage. She didn't even think that there were others suffering.


End file.
